cairnfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Myos is home to a huge collection of dangerous creatures, but the intelligent races are by far the most destructive. Each faction on Myos is made up of several different races, using the natural born advantages of each to further their own political gains. Arcole The arcole are tall, proud, broad, and intimidating people. Standing shoulders above even the tallest myosian and as wide across the chest as an Urus. They have rough, callused skin that ranges from a dark gray to a deep blue hue. When compared to most myosian standards of beauty the arcole fall short. The twisting curled horns that adorn their head draw attention away from their flat faces and jutting tusks. The arcole often bind their horns forcing them to grow in specific patterns and shapes. Males strive for elaborate long reaching twisting horns with multiple points, while the females keep them close, often spiraling within itself. The arcole are the only race to possess body hair with course long hair hanging from the male's forearms, shins, stomach, feet, and hands. The arcole prefer to work with their hands and at times struggle to relate to the more inventive and social species of Myos. They often live in small family groups, living off the land and selling what they don't need to caravans that pass by. Once of age the males of these family groups venture off to create their own life, most never return to their original homes. Yet these arcole traditions are growing old, and as civilization encroaches on their settlements, many are forced to change. The arcole are quick to learn and many are taking quite well to the more comfortable myosian lifestyle. Fiends Little is known of the fiends that inhabit the Aes Pits far to the northwest. Few have ever left their homeland for long and those that have remain secluded. Myosi The myosi vary in appearance, in the cold southern, mostly barbaric lands fair skin and broad shoulders are common. Around Ocresia the olive skin, thin frames, dark hair and brown eyes are the look of most Imperials, although as the empire grows so does its diversity. Across Quintas are the nomads and Beh’ans with sun kissed dark skin and brilliant green eyes. Last are the rarely seen myosi known as the Dread Wolves from Shadow Ridge, skin as dark as ink and hair the color of cream. The myosi are a long lived people, full of inventiveness, life, and beauty. Their will power and ambition far outweigh their size. Their size when compared to the other intelligent races can be misleading when determining danger, as they are fast, cunning, and use everything around them to create advantages for themselves. During the time of the scorched sky the Myosi survived by working together. They have toiled long to improve their standard of life; Crafting complicated machines and creating beautiful art are just two examples. Their cities have become living examples of their finest works, whether it's the aqueducts and fountains of Ocresia, the painted canvas cities of the Quintas Nomads, or the hundred foot tall walls of the Ringed City. Slek The slek are a more recent addition to Myos. Almost one hundred years ago the sky was slashed open, revealing an infinite dark of smoke and stars. The creatures now known as slek had arrived, and with them they brought war. Every day for months slek would climb out of the darkness, armed with twisted weapons beyond description and covered chitinous plate armor. They slashed through one another entering the world bathed in the blood of their brothers. Some disappeared into the wilderness, most were corralled by the empire and exiled to the Withering Isles The slek are a tall slender species with large solid black eyes, stark white skin, no discernible nose, four arms, and wide almost circular mouths that open wide to reveal multiple rows of teeth. Their stance is often hunched over and bent forward with their legs and primary arms almost the same length making it seem as if they could run on all four limbs like a beast, but this has never been seen. Their secondary pair of arms are only long enough to reach one another, often being held so that their secondary hands have their fingers locked. As time has marched on many slek have found their way into the common world. The slek that live among the other races try to blend in as much as possible. Some will cover their entire bodies, but most will at least wrap their secondary arms close to their bodies and cover their mouth and teeth with cloth masks. Despite their well known courteous behaviors they are often the scapegoat for problems in communities, whether it is disease, a missing person, or common thievery, a slek is always thought to be up to no good.